The Princess and the Papoose
by FutureAuthoress
Summary: Set between s3 and s4. Two girls with an intriguing power, a villain who wants it, and a handsome Prince on a quest to save a beautiful princess. T for peril/suspense.
1. Chapter 1

**The Princess and the Papoose**

** Chapter 1**

_Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there was a place where everyone had a magical gift. In the middle of the Kingdom was a tall hill, and on top of the hill was a beautiful castle. A princess, tall and pale and lovely, with a good heart, lived inside of the castle. Around her neck she wore a pouch filled with magic dust, and it helped her to keep her kingdom safe. Her magical gift was the ability to heal; anyone who was sick, or sad, or scared, she could lay her hands on their head, and they would be cured!  
>In the kingdom also lived a beautiful young Indian child, a papoose, whose magical gift lay in her dreams. When she slept, she would have visions of any one who was sick, or sad, or scared, and could find them.<em>

"Bethany," A hand touched Bethany's shoulder, disturbing her dream.  
>"Wake up sis, we gotta get going!" It was Rain's voice, no doubt attempting to rouse her for another long, tedious day at the homeless shelter.<br>Bethany groaned and turned over, to hear Rain growl and say "Come on, does it have to be this big ordeal to get you up every morning?"  
>"As long as you insist on getting me up at 7:15 every morning? Yes." Bethany shed her covers, revealing her blue-and-white cloud-pattern pajamas.<br>Rain scoffed and smiled. "You better hit the shower too, I'll get breakfast ready."

Half an hour later, clean and with a pop-tarts-and-milk breakfast in their bellies, Rain and Bethany Ticket climbed into the eldest's car and headed toward the homeless shelter. Here, the youngest would spend her day. Rain had to leave her there to get to work, but would join her a few hours later.  
>"I had another one of those dreams last night." Bethany confided after a few minutes of driving in silence.<br>"Who about?" Rain asked, not averting her gaze from the highway.  
>"I'm not sure, it wasn't anyone we know this time."<br>"Then how does it fall under the category of 'those' dreams?"  
>"I don't know," Bethany shifted in her seat.<br>"Feet off the dashboard."  
>"Sorry. But yeah, I'm not sure. It just had that same...feeling."<br>Rain nodded slowly. "What was happening?"  
>"It's kind of hard to explain. I'm in a room, and there's a man. I...I can't really tell what's happening. It's like he's choking me. I can feel his hands around my throat, but...he's not touching me. Ahh, I dunno, it was probably just a dream."<br>"Yeah, that sounds pretty dream-ish to me."  
>Bethany sighed. "It just felt so real."<br>"Well," Rain turned her car into the shelter's parking lot. "If you have an encounter with a man who can strangle people without touching them, tell me."  
>"Don't worry, I will." Bethany unbuckled and climbed out of the car. "Have fun at yuppie central!"<br>"Ugh." Was all Rain would say. She saw her sister safely indoors, then pulled away from the lot toward her day job at the local Starbucks.

Rain arrived late to assist at Mercy Homeless & Assistance Center. She was exhausted, and Bethany's foul mood didn't lift her spirits.  
>"Long day, huh?" Rain asked, pulling her apron from the shelter's kitchen wall and pinning her nametag to it.<br>Bethany submerged a dish in a sink full of hot water, scrubbing angrily at the soup residue. She didn't answer the question.  
>"Okay, I'll take that for a 'yes'. Faith!" Rain leaned into the other section of the two-part kitchen, summoning the cook that worked the same shift.<br>"Yes, dear?" Faith was an elderly woman with a head of white hair that was always pinned up at the nape of her neck. She was never flustered or unfair, and Rain enjoyed her company greatly.  
>"What's for dessert tonight?"<br>"Ice cream and peach cobbler!"  
>"Oh, yummy! Do we get some?"<br>Faith just let loose a hearty laugh, and Rain smiled, quite aware that that meant 'yes' as well. She walked past her sister, and said, in a low, frustrated whisper, "Why can't you be more cheerful?"  
>Bethany drowned another dish, then said, "I don't know what her problem is, it's been a crummy day."<br>"How?" Rain was packing a cart with spray-cleaners and fresh rags.  
>"It just has." That was Bethany's way of saying 'it would take too long to explain and you wouldn't understand anyway'.<br>Rain sighed. "Fine. I'm off to clean the bathrooms, at least you didn't get pinned to bathroom duty again!"  
>"No, I just got stuck doing the stupid dishes all day. And Ezzie didn't finish last night, so I had extra this morning!" Another dish went under in Bethany's cold grip, and Rain could practically hear them screaming for mercy. She left before her sister could torture more helpless dishes in front of her.<p>

"I don't get why I have to work at that stupid place anyway," Bethany whined.  
>"It'll look good on your resume - when you decide to apply anywhere." Rain swore under her breath, then muttered something about needing to shop as she pulled out the last two boxes of macaroni from her pantry.<br>"You didn't have any volunteer work on your application!" Bethany protested. They'd arrived home about ten minutes ago, and there had been nothing but tension int he air between them since.  
>Rain was actually surprised that she hadn't been sock-against-carpet-zapped yet. Her sister loved to vent like that. "No, I didn't," she said, "and look at us! Me workking in a coffee shop, barely able to support us, and us volunteering just to take our attention away from our poverty."<br>"That's mom's fault," Bethany mumbled.  
>After setting water down to boil, Rain spun around with fire in her eyes. "You know that's not true!"<br>Bethany immediately felt bad for saying it, but she wasn't about to hang her head in shame about something she knew she felt was true. "She could have tried harder to make it easier for us! Maybe left a few dollars behind-"  
>"Don't you think she would have if she could? It was hard enough after dad died!"<br>"It was almost like she wanted it to be hard!"  
>"Well maybe she did! So what? What's to say this isn't good for us?"<br>"Good for us?" Bethany thrust an indignant finger toward the pasta boxes sitting on the counter behind Rain. "You call skipping dinner multiple times a month because we can't afford it is good for us?"  
>"She was sick!" Rain was grasping at straws now, angry that she had to defent their deceased mother's honor to her own sister. She crossed into the carpeted dining room. "She wanted us to be happy, not to fight!"<br>"Yeah? Well obviously mom didn't get everything she wanted. Why should that change now that she's gone?" Bethany turned to walk away.  
>Feeling hurt and angry, Rain forced herself ot calm down and sighed. "Bethany," she extended a hand to her sister's shoulder, only to be met with a loud popping sound and pain to the tips of her fingers. "Ow! Bethany! What is it with you and the sock...rubby...thing?"<br>Bethany was rubbing her shoulder, like she'd felt the shock too, and turned around, frowning. "Rain, I don't even know what you're talking about."  
>"Me and you need to have a discussion about..." Rain's voice trailed off when she looked down and realized that neither of them were wearing socks; both barefooted against the brown carpet.<br>"What did you touch me with?" Bethany asked, growing more and more angry.  
>"My hand," Rain replied, holding up the offending appendage without looking up.<br>Bethany gingerly touched her sister's fingertips, and jumped back with a startled, "Whoa,"  
>Rain finally stopped studying their feet. "What?"<br>Bethany got closer and reached forward again, slowly this time. A weak static beam crossed the air, and it was Rain's turn to stare in awe. "Whoa."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Princess and the Papoose**

** Chapter 2**

_Working together, the Princess and the Papoose spent their days finding and curing everyone who needed their help. Under the Princess' kind rule and the Papoose's wise words, the inhabitants of the Kingdom lived in peace for many years._

Rain and Bethany stared for a long moment at the electrical charge running between their fingers, glowing and crackling like lightning.  
>Bethany suddenly gasped. "Rain! The stove!"<br>"Huh?" Rain turned around just in time to see boiling water leaking between the iron kettle and it's lid. She rushed to stop the stove top from getting any more wet as the water that had already dripped sizzled against the heating element.  
>"Good thing you didn't put the pasta in yet," Bethany commented.<br>"Psh, no doubt. Ugh, what a mess..." Rain mopped up what she could with a dish towel, then set the kettle back down after adding a little bit more water.

During dinner, Rain stated, "We should call the electrical company tomorrow."  
>Bethany quirked an eyebrow at her supper bowl. "Why?"<br>"See what that...weirdness...earlier was."  
>"Great idea." Bethany's tone said, 'and what, exactly, are you going to tell them?'<br>Rain glared at her across the table. "What? You don't think it could have been some weird power surge?"  
>"Of course not! I know," Oh, great, here came the imagination. "It was the aliens trying to communicate."<br>Rain rolled her eyes.  
>"What?" Bethany protested. "You know it's true!"<br>"Sure," Rain stood up and began to clear the table. "That totally makes sense." She wasn't in the mood to try and argue...once Bethany's explanation came out it was fact, and there was nothing anyone could do to change it.

Later that evening, the girls settled on an old Star Trek movie. They'd seen it dozens of times, but both loved it just the same. At around 10:00, they decided it was time to check in for the night.  
>Curled up in her nice, soft bed, with a candle burning and casting a gentle glow about the room coupled with a fresh apple-like smell, Rain's eyes drifted closed, and she slowly entered the dream world.<p>

_Light. Bright, harsh light. Sunlight!_  
>Rain rubbed her eyes, then turned her back to the bedroom window to block out the morning rays.<br>Wait.  
>There was no east-facing window in Rain's room! She sat bolt upright. This was not her room. Had she fallen asleep in Bethany's room? She glanced around; nope, not Bethany's room. Another queen-sized bed sat a few feet away, and buried beneath a jumbled mess of pillows lay Bethany, fast asleep, completely unphazed by the light.<br>_Am I sleeping?_ Rain wondered, nervously examining her surroundings. It looked like a hotel room...a nice hotel room, one she would never be able to afford.  
>She glanced out the window, but saw only the high-up tops of several buildings. It looked like New York.<br>Rain pinched herself; no, definitely still awake. Just wonderful. How in the world did she wind up in New York (or wherever this place was)?  
>"Bethany! Bethany, wake up!" For a moment, she sincerely feared that her sister might be dead, but after a brief moment and having been shaken, Bethany dug her way to the top of the bedding pile.<br>"Already?" She groaned.  
>"Seriously, Bethany, wake up now!" Rain felt her sleeve slip down her arm and instinctively pulled it back up...before she realized what was on her body; the silk nightgown she was wearing bore absolutely no resemblance to the black and pink sweatsuit she'd had on when she climbed in bed the previous night.<br>Rain ran a shaky hand through her messy hair, and was relieved to find at least that the way she left it.  
>Bethany seemed to be coming to, and she observed the room curiously. "...did I miss something?"<br>"Apparently."  
>Bethany suddenly sat straight up. "Okay, where are we?"<br>"Shh, Beth, don't-"

_Ring ring! Ring ring!_

They both fell silent and stared at the phone.

_Ring ring!_

Rain gingerly picked up. "...Hello?"  
>"Miss Ticket?"<br>"Yes..."  
>"You ordered a wake-up call, ma'am, 7:00."<br>"Oh...yes, thank you." She hung up.  
>"Rain? Who...?"<br>"I dunno, someone in the lobby I guess."  
>"Doesn't feel like 7." Bethany stretched and nearly fell off the bed.<br>"That's because pacific time is 3 hours different than New York...which means if this really is New York, it's only 4:00 in San Jacinto."  
>"You're being serious, aren't you...?" Bethany said, slowly.<br>Rain stared. "Why would I even attempt to pull of a prank of this magnitude?"  
>"Well, the fact that your clothes have changed and mine haven't, plus you woke me up-"<br>"I always wake you up."  
>They both fell momentarily silent, and Bethany got a strange look in her eye. "What if it had something to do with what happened last night?"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"That weird...electrical thing."<br>"No, I know what you're talking about, I mean what does that have to do with this?" Rain gestured to their general surroundings.  
>"I don't know," Bethany replied, quietly. "Maybe we like...teleported or something!"<br>Rain groaned. "Bethany, I'm not in the mood-"  
>"I'm being serious!"<br>"Beth..."  
>"Rain!"<br>Rain could detect nothing but sincerity on her sister's face. "...we teleported?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Both of us?"  
>"Yes."<br>"...in our sleep?"  
>"Just think about it!"<br>"I am thinking about it, Beth! And I'm thinking it sounds like the craziest thing anyone's ever said!" The next thing Rain did was pick up the phone, dial the operator, and ask for the hotel's address. After a few moments, she said a blank, "Thank you," and hung up. She was silent.  
>About a minute passed, and Bethany couldn't take it. "So?"<br>Rain looked up. Her expression was grim. "We're in Manhattan."


	3. Chapter 3

**Princess and the Papoose**

** Chapter 3**

_One day, the Princess and the Papoose went on a long walk down near a lake. The grass was soft, and the sun was warm, and the water smelled clean and fresh. Before they knew it, they had wandered away from the Kingdom._

While Rain and Bethany spent their morning worrying and searching for answers pertaining to their situation, across the city of Manhattan, a young man was searching for his own answers.  
>His motives, however, were very different. He sought gain; power, in a very literal sense. In fact, he sought the Ticket sisters. Nobody could even know exactly how or when he obtained knowlege of their whereabouts, but he had, and he knew they were in Manhattan.<br>Chances were they didn't even know what they had...or that they had anything at all! Or maybe they'd just found it, and it had drawn them to New York.  
>Either way, he knew what they had, and he wanted it. He would take it, too, without any hesitation or heed to their cries for mercy - there would be cries for mercy. He would make sure of it. And if there wasn't...oh well. Either way, he was going to kill them both. Had to kill them both. That was the only way his plan would work.<p>

_Knock knock knock!_

"You gonna get that?" Bethany called, eyes glued to the television set.  
>"Not so sure I should," Rain mumbled, getting up from her comfortable chair to answer the door.<br>Behind it stood a handsome man, about 30, carrying a thick briefcase and a stack of folders. He smiled when Rain opened the door. "Hello, Rain Ticket?"  
>"Uh..."<br>"I'm Doctor Suresh, Mohinder Suresh, we spoke on the phone?" He sounded Indian, and though his skin was accordingly dark, his features looked much more American.  
>"That's, um..." Rain bit her lip. "That's the thing...I'm having a bit of trouble remembering how I got here."<br>Dr. Suresh frowned. "Well surely your sister-"  
>"Bethany doesn't remember anything either."<br>"Perhaps I can help...may I come in?"  
>Rain stepped aside. "Yeah! Yes."<br>He walked through the door, and Rain allowed it to close, then switched the TV off.  
>"Hey, what up?" Bethany began to protest, but looked up and saw their visitor. "Oh. Hi!"<br>"Bethany, this is Dr. Suresh. Apparently, I talked to him on the phone."  
>Greetings were exchanged, and the doctor sat down, gingerly placing his things beside him. "Now, you say you can't remember anything between here and California?"<br>"Uh, no." Rain answered.  
>"Then what's the last thing you do remember?"<br>"Going to bed-my own bed."  
>"What was the date?"<br>"Um, monday, August 24th."  
>"2009?"<br>"Yes..."  
>Dr. Suresh jotted a few notes, and nodded. "That doesn't make much sense, considering that was yesterday, and you would have had to be on a plane by dark in order to be here now."<br>"I know!" Rain exclaimed.  
>He looked contemplatively up from his notes. "Has anything...unusual been happening to you lately? Do you often wake up somewhere different than where you went to sleep?"<br>"No. To my recollection, this is the first time. And the other thing!" Rain motioned toward her clothes; changed now to a pink peasant-style top and blue jeans. "These aren't my clothes! Not even my style! I don't have the kind of money it takes for a hotel like this, but I'm signed in under my name!"  
>"Odd..." He was quiet for a moment. "Anything else? Don't be shy."<br>Rain and Bethany exchanged 'should we?' glances.  
>"There was...something kind of weird, right before dinner yesterday." Rain said, slowly.<br>"Yes?"  
>"It's...kind of hard to explain..."<br>"Show me?"  
>The sisters stared at him for a moment. Why not? They already sounded crazy.<br>Rain lifted a hand. "I was going like this,"  
>Bethany mirrored the action, "And I went to touch her..."<br>Nothing happened.  
>Rain, without moving her arm, faced Suresh. "And then there was...I dunno. At first I thought someone had rubbed sock feet on the carpet."<br>"Like a shock?" He guessed.  
>"Yeah, kind of. But you could see it."<br>The doctor narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing them. "What were you thinking?"  
>Rain sighed. "That I must be losing my mind."<br>"No, before that."  
>"Before that? Um, I was angry with Bethany, and I was thinking about how I needed to calm down and focus on what matters. Beth?"<br>Bethany hesitated a moment. "I was thinking about my mother, and how upset I was that she just left us, and how much I wanted her back." She stared at the floor. "I would give any-ow!" She jumped and saw Rain staring; there it was again! That brilliant, mesmerising beam of light traveling between their fingertips.  
>Dr. Suresh smiled. "There you are. You say yesterday is the first time this happened to you?"<br>The girls nodded, dumbly, and Rain sighed. "I thought it was a fluke, but..." For some reason, she felt compelled to raise her other hand. Apparently, so did Bethany, and another beam locked between those fingers as well.  
>Rain looked up from the beam long enough to glance at her sister, and as soon as their gazes met, Rain noticed something peculiar; Bethany's eyes looked a shocking blue color. Both of the sisters had dark hazel eyes. Not blue.<br>The beams suddenly died down, but Rain felt odd. Refreshed. Fit. Ready. She looked back to Dr. Suresh, who was staring, mouth slightly agape.  
>"Your eyes," Bethany said, "they're...blue?"<br>"So are yours," Rain answered.  
>"How strange," Dr. Suresh commented. "Do you feel any different?"<br>"Yes," they both said at once.  
>"I feel healthy. Even strong." Rain told him.<br>Suresh was silent a moment. "...is that all?"  
>"W-I don't know!" Rain exclaimed. "It's not like it's something I'm very familiar with!"<br>"You gave me a rather different impression on the phone."  
>"Well I don't exactly remember that, either!"<br>"Are you certain? You know, you wouldn't be the first people to give me a false-"  
>"Well I'm sorry if by some random series of events we just happened to be in the hotel room of someone who scammed you, Dr. Suresh, but we have our own problems!" Rain's voice got so loud that it rattled the lamp on the bed stand.<br>Bethany touched her sister's arm. "Sis, chill..."  
>Rain closed her mouth and sat down. "Sorry."<br>Dr. Suresh looked slightly taken-aback. He raised his eyebrows. "That's quite alright, Miss Ticket. Um," He reached for his briefcase. "If I could just run some tests-"

_Knock knock knock!_

The room fell silent.  
>"Expecting someone?" Suresh finally asked, quietly.<br>"Don' t know what to expect." Bethany mumbled, while her sister got up.  
>"Can I help you?" Rain asked as she opened the door.<br>Bethany's posture straightened. "Rain, I need to tell you something!"  
>"Don't be rude!" Rain retorted. "I'm sorry, what did you say?...Well, that's funny, Dr. Suresh is already here..." She opened the door the rest of the way. "Doctor, this man claims that he is Dr. Suresh. Would someone please clarify?"<br>Suresh number 1 stood up suddenly and pointed a finger at the American Dr. Suresh standing at the door. "You! Rain, this man is a murderer, do not let him inside!"  
>"Me? You're the murderer!" Suresh 2 exclaimed.<br>Bethany looked at him suddenly. "He's lying!"  
>"You're right," 2 said, with a sigh. "I am." He flicked his wrist and pointed toward Suresh 1, like he was using his brain to attack him.<br>The (apparently real) Dr. Suresh braced himself like he was frightened...but nothing happened.  
>Fake Suresh stared, incredulously, and repeated the movement.<br>Rain glanced about after realizing that the intruder had no gun, then made a dive for the phone. Dr. Suresh darted across the room and seemed to be attempting ot restrain his identity thief. Rain snatched the phone from the receiver, trembling, and clutched desperately to it. She jabbed the 9 key, but suddenly cried out in pain as a horrible sensation traveled from her hand up her arm; her finger had pushed the button completely into the phone and broken every electronic on it's way through. Or rather...Rain's finger had. She retracted her arm from the destroyed appliance and observed in silent horror as blood trickled from the wound on to the floor and night stand.  
>Her moment of shock was broken into when a body slammed into her, knocking them both into the wall.<br>"Bethany stop him!" Came Dr. Suresh's voice, just inches from Rain's ear.  
>"Ahh..." Bethany stood in a panic, inches behind their alleged murderer, unable to budge an inch.<br>Within seconds, he was out the door and running. Suresh quickly removed himself from the floor and offered a helping hand to Rain; his muscles were tense.  
>"Who was that?" Bethany asked, coming out of her stupor.<br>The doctor sighed heavily. "He goes by 'Sylar'."

"You're not going to just leave us alone, are you?" Rain asked Dr. Suresh as he pulled the last of his things together. "I mean, I don't even know why we're here! What if we have another blackout? What if Sylar comes back?"  
>"I don't see that there's much else I can do!" Suresh stated. "Until I get the results of your blood tests, I can't even be sure why Sylar's after you."<br>"Well, can't we come stay...I don't know, someplace else? With you, maybe? I just don't feel safe or comfortable here."  
>"I'm sure hotel security would be happy to-"<br>"No, that's just it. I am not whoever the manager believes I am. Rain and Bethany Ticket are not some bazillionares who stay in five-star hotels and order room service. Rain and Bethany Ticket live in a two-room apartment in San Jacinto, California. I work at Starbucks, I drive a ratty old car that wouldn't cut it at a monster truck rally! I can't even afford the drapes in this place."  
>Suresh looked torn. Finally, he said, "Why don't you just wait here. Just until tomorrow evening. I should have your results then."<br>"Buh-"  
>"I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Ticket." Then he was out the door. Rain huffed and let her shoulders sag.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**The Princess and the Papoose**

** Chapter 4**

"Rain, come on!" Bethany was growing fidgety, sitting on the hotel bed and watching her older sister pace the room.  
>"What can we do?" Rain questioned. Her voice was raised, but no longer rattled the furniture. After Mohinder left, Bethany's energy had waned. Yet there Rain was, pacing and standing up and sitting down like a caged animal.<br>"Let's go out! Let's figure out what the heck is going on!" Bethany said.  
>"We can't leave," Rain replied. "You heard Dr. Suresh. That Sylar guy would kill us for our blood!"<br>"That's the other thing," Bethany perked up. "How do we know we can trust Dr. Suresh?"  
>"Come on." Rain sat down next to Bethany. "Don't tell me you didn't feel that."<br>"Feel what?"  
>"That...honesty." Rain stared blankly ahead. "I've never trusted someone like that in my life."<br>"Yeah," Bethany conceded, slowly. "I kinda got that too."  
>"See?" Rain said. "And that guy that came in here was totally a bad guy, wasn't he?"<br>Bethany sighed. "I guess."  
>"Right. So let's stay here. Just until Dr. Suresh comes back! Then we'll find somewhere else."<br>"Fine."  
>The girls sat silently for a moment, before Rain stood again and resumed pacing.<br>"Could you at least do something constructive?" Bethany nearly shouted.  
>"LIke what?" Rain countered, pulling open the nightstand drawer for the thousandth time. The force caused the Bible and phonebook inside to slide, before Rain slammed the drawer shut again.<br>"Like talk to an attendant about getting this phone fixed or replaced." Bethany suggested. "How did it even get broken?"  
>"Oh yeah, I was gonna tell you-"<br>The room was filled with a peculiar sound that caused Rain to stop short; the William Tell Overture. It was shrill, like a cell phone ring.  
>The sisters exchanged looks.<br>"Not me," Bethany muttered, still-blue eyes opened wide.  
>"Well don't look at me!" Rain countered. The overture ended, but after a brief pause, began again. Rain commenced searching the various cabinets and drawers surrounding the TV stand, while Bethany checked under the beds.<br>The tune was on it's third round when Bethany exclaimed, "Got it!"  
>"Let me see!" Rain darted across the room and snatched a small, gray cellular phone from Bethany's hand. She glanced at the caller ID and wrinkled her nose. "Ice?"<br>"Just answer!"  
>Rain hit the green "accept" button, then put the device up to her ear. "Hello?"<br>"Rain? Honey, you promised you'd call when you got there!"  
>All the color drained from Rain's face, and a look of concern crossed Bethany's.<br>"Mom?" Rain choked.  
>"What?" Bethany exclaimed, in a whisper.<br>Rain put a silencing hand up as the peculiarly familar voice on the other end of the phone line spoke.  
>"You okay baby? Is something wrong?"<br>"Uh...yeah! I'm fine! Just...um...jet lagged. Bethany's fine, too, slept really well."  
>"...who?"<br>"Bethany, mom."  
>"I thought your friend's name was Mohinder.<br>Rain laughed, nervously. "No, I met Mohinder, Bethany!"  
>"Oh dear, you have so many pen pals nowaday," she started laughing, "I can't remember them all! Whoops! That's your uncle calling, I'll check up on you later."<br>"Uncle Thomas? Mom-"  
>"Bye sweetie!" <em>Click!<em>  
>The phone fell silent, and the room followed suit.<br>Bethany silently studied Rain's white figure.  
>Finally, she said, "You look like you saw-"<br>"Don't-...say it." Rain set the phone on the bed. "Bethany, what the hell is going on?"

As Rain and Bethany climbed into bed that night, in a strange hotel room in a strange place, they couldn't help but speculate wildly about their situation.  
>"What if this is like...some Christmas Carol-y thing?" Bethany guessed.<br>"And I'm having some crazy 'what-if' dream?" Rain replied. "About what?"  
>"No, I am. About how the world would be if I was never born."<br>"Well, if a world without you consists of me being hunted by serial killers and a mother who still trusts Uncle Thomas then count me out." Rain grumbled. She flipped off the light while her sister had a laugh.  
>With the darkness came an eerie quiet, both girls deeply in thought.<br>"Do you really believe that was mom?" Bethany whispered.  
>"I don't know," Rain's voice held the beginning of tears. "It sure sounded like her."<br>"Why do you think she doesn't know who I am?"  
>"That's a good question. Why are we in an expensive hotel in New York?"<br>More quiet.  
>"Rain?"<br>"What, Bethany?"  
>"What if we wake up somewhere else tomorrow?"<br>"We'll have to take that chance." Rain yawned. "Good night."  
>"Night."<p>

"Rain?"  
>Rain huffed, nearly giving up on the prospect of sleep. "Yes, Bethany?"<br>"Sorry." Bethany cleared her throat. "But just in case I wake up in Haiti and you're in Italy...I love you."  
>Rain closed her eyes. "Love you too, Beth. 'Night!"<br>"Goodnight."

The following morning, Rain was again startled by a telephone ring. Half asleep, she snatched the hotel phone from the bedside table.  
>"Hello?"<br>_Ring ring!_  
>For a moment, Rain sat in a fatigued confusion, before it occured to her to answer the lit-up cell phone.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Rain, it's Dr. Suresh! I have something very strange on your blood samples."<br>Rain sat up, rubbing her eyes. "I thought you said the tests wouldn't be complete until tonight."  
>"Well, they're not done yet, I still have a few more to run, but the results I have so far...it's like nothing I've ever seen."<br>"How's that?"  
>"I'm not sure yet, but I should be by tonight."<br>"Okay, um," she glanced over at Bethany, still asleep in her bed. "Do you know of somewhere safe for my sister and I to go?"  
>"Yes, in fact, I've called up a Motel 8 across town and reserved a room-I hope that's alright."<br>"Oh, that's fine."  
>"It won't be what you're used to, but-"<br>Rain laughed. "No, this isn't what I'm used to, thank you very much Doctor!"  
>"Mohinder, please."<br>"Well thank you Mohinder." She smiled. His first name sounded kind of neat.  
>"I'll see you this evening."<br>"Alright, see you then." She hung up the phone and hefted a sigh. More weird things to be concerned about?  
>Bethany was sitting up in bed now. Her hair stuck out in all directions like she'd just stuck her finger in an electrical socket.<br>"Who was that?" She asked, drowsily.  
>"Dr. Suresh." Rain told her. "He'll have our results by tonight for sure."<br>"We're getting out of here, right?"  
>"Yeah. He got us a room across town." Rain stood up. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Keep the door locked."<br>Bethany scoffed. "I'm not stupid."  
>"Just making sure."<p>

"When is Dr. Suresh supposed to be here?" Bethany asked.  
>The sun was setting, and the two girls were growing worried.<br>"He just said 'this evening'." Rain replied, glancing at the clock: 6:47. "The traffic's probably bad."  
>"Or maybe he can't get a taxi." Bethany said.<br>Rain quirked an eyebrow. "What?"  
>"He arrived in a taxi-and left-in a taxi."<br>"Oh." Rain nodded thoughtfully. "Maybe."  
>Before either could say anything else there was a knock at the door. Rain bounced up and off the bed, then approached the door with caution. She bent down, glanced through the peephole, then let loose a sigh of relief.<br>"Right on time." She mumbled, unlatching various door locks and then opening it. "Hey Mohinder. Come right in!"  
>"Thank you." Suresh stepped inside, but paused when he glanced back up at Rain's face. "I thought you had blue eyes."<br>Rain touched her face, as if that would give her a better understanding of what the doctor saw. "Not until yesterday," she said.  
>"Well that's peculiar," Suresh started, "but not like what I have to show you."<br>The three took a seat on Rain's bed, and Dr. Suresh began digging in his briefcase.  
>"What I found tonight I sort of expected; you both have a differentiation in your DNA that I've seen dozens of times in the past." He pulled out two recently-printed papers, each consisting of a series of small charts. He pointed to one. It made no sense to Rain or Bethany, but Dr. Suresh seemed prepared to explain.<br>"You each have and almost-matching code here. This is an evolved gene. I know plenty of people with patterns similar to this. It effects each person differently, and I'm not sure why yet. But," he indicated another section, "this came up earlier in the test, and I wasn't expecting it."  
>"You weren't?" Rain studied the chart; it still made no sense.<br>"No! In fact I've never seen anything like it before. Ever!" He shifted. "These strands, here and here, according to standard science textbooks-and advanced science textbooks-don't exist. In fact they go against everything I know." He looked at Rain, then Bethany, then Rain again. "According to these results, neither of you should be able to exist."  
>Rain sat up straight and threw an incredulous look. Shouldn't be able to exist? What did that mean?<br>"I'm sorry," Rain said. "But what exactly are you trying to tell us? That we're not human? That we're not real?"  
>"No, no!" Suresh defended. "Not at all! You're definitely human, and you're definitely real. But you're also extremely unique. If I could run a few more tests-"<br>"Absolutely not!" Rain interjected. "I'm sorry, Doctor, I appreciate all of this, but I don't have time to be unique! Everything has...changed. I didn't just wake up in a different place, I woke up with a different life. My mother died last year, yet I got a call from her this morning. She didn't know who my sister was, yet somehow I doubt I'd be here without her! I don't recognize my clothes, I never had a cell phone before, and-"  
>"Wait," Dr. Suresh cut in, suddenly. "Your mother was dead, but now she's not? And she doesn't recognize your sister?"<br>"No." Rain answered. "Never heard the name Bethany before."  
>"You're positive it was her?"<br>"Absolutely. I just talked to her again, an hour or so before you got here."  
>"Well, the blood tests prove that you two are definitely related..." the young scientist was quiet a long moment, before he suddenly turned to stare at Rain. "What if you come from some alternate timeline? Quantum physics suggests-"<br>"Wait," Rain interrupted. "Don't start the 'infinite possibilities' speech. I already know all that, and it still doesn't explain the-"  
>"DNA variation." He finished for her. "True, but what else could it be? Unless..."<br>"Unless what?"  
>Dr. Suresh's thoughts were almost visible. "What if...the same theory also suggests multiple realities, different universes. Some things would be the same in some universes, different in others!"<br>"Like...my mother being gone in one, and alive in another?" Rain guessed.  
>"Just like that." He leaned forward and glanced at Bethany. "And you not existing."<br>"That still doesn't make sense!" Rain insisted. "I came here with someone, and so far Bethany's the only person I've met who can shoot lightning from her fingers."  
>"I don't have all the answers," Suresh said, quietly. "It was just a speculation."<br>"Well let's assume for the moment that you're right," Rain sighed. "How do we get back?"  
>"I don't know, that's the problem. Until I know how you even got here, I can't be sure where you came from or how to get you home."<br>Rain threw herself back on the bed and groaned.  
>Bethany chewed her lip, staring at the floor. "We might be able to help," she said, slowly. "If you did run those extra tests, could you figure out the cause of all this?"<br>"I might," Suresh looked thoughtful. "But I can't guarantee anything."  
>Bethany looked at Rain, who promptly sat up. "Beth, you hate needles!"<br>"I know, but...I'm not reallly diggin' the whole 'you don't exist' thing."  
>Rain looked at Dr. Suresh (seeming quite hopeful) and drew a slow breath. "It's up to you, Beth." She finally said. "I'm willing to give it a shot."<br>Bethany gave a shaky sigh and nodded.  
>"One more thing I'd like to try," Suresh added. "It's obvious that you both have...an ability. If you could, I don't know, experiment a bit, try and find out what exactly those abilities are. It would help us figure out how you got here and maybe clue us in to Sylar's motives."<br>"I thought we already knew Sylar's motives...?" Rain half-asked.  
>"Well we know his basic motives, but he's 'filling up', so to speak. He only takes powers that he really wants. My guess is that the you from this universe knew what she was doing, thus the reason she contacted me."<br>"This is so confusing!" Rain moaned.  
>"Whatever you've got," Suresh said, darkly, "it must be very strong."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**The Princess and the Papoose**

** Chapter 5**

_As the Princess and the Papoose played by the water, they began to grow sleepy. As they laid down in the soft, green grass to rest, dark clouds began to gather in the sky._

Rain and Bethany Ticket rode in silence in the backseat of Mohinder Suresh's taxi cab. Thunder rumbled overhead, though no evidence of actual rain was currently present.  
>Mohinder sighed, like he'd been thinking hard about his next words. He said, "I could rent a conjoining room next to you. It would give us more time to talk, and might help keep Sylar away if he finds you again."<br>"You mean you could keep an eye on us." Rain said.  
>"Well, yes. Not in a bad way! Simply that you are two very young ladies in a strange, dangerous place." He glanced at them in the passenger-watch mirror.<br>Rain looked out the window to avoid his gaze. "I suppose that would be alright." Honestly, here didn't scare her any more than home, but she knew that Bethany and her did need someone to watch over them. The situation did scare her, and, in a strange way, Mohinder made her feel safe. She sensed that Bethany felt the same way.  
>More neon lights came in to view, and the cab turned in to a Motel 8 parking lot.<br>"Last stop," Suresh said, smiling. "Everybody out."  
>Bethany had fallen asleep leaning against the window. Rain hated to wake her, but she couldn't very well carry her. Dr. Suresh helped them carry what little luggage they had to the designated room, then bounded off to the lobby to call the space next to them.<br>"Mohinder," Rain called as the three of them prepared for bed. "Could you leave the door unlocked?" She felt like a little girl again, asking daddy to chase away the monsters. She was at least that scared.  
>"Of course," he called back. "If you need anything, don't hesitate."<br>"Thank you."

The following day consisted of rain, thunder, and lightning. Harsh, pounding rain that echoed off of the motel's metal roof and kept general crowds off of the streets. Vagabonds crowded in doorways and old abandoned buildings. Business men and women huddled under umbrellas on their way to meetings and sales.  
>Sylar walked the streets and sidewalks in complete confidence. Water pattered down from the sky, stinging his skin and plastering his hair to his face because he carried no umbrella. Cold air whipped against him, chilling his bones and raising gooseflesh, yet no woman clung to his arm to keep him warm. For Sylar was stronger than all those stiff-necked suit-wearing business people that littered the sidewalks. He needed no protection from the weather, not doing what he was about to do.<br>His prey had escaped him once, then again by slipping away in the dark. But not this time.  
>No, this time, Sylar would have them piece by piece. He wasn't about to let them go that easily.<br>The predator was hungry.

Protected from the freezing water that poured from the sky and assaulted the inhabitants of Manhattan, cozy and warm in their little motel room, were two Ticket sisters and one Dr. Suresh.  
>Even with the heat cranked up, Rain shivered in her sweater, cursing whichever side of her family the cold gene came from. She and Bethany were again attempting to call forth these mysterious new 'powers' - but so far, no luck.<br>"This isn't gonna work." Bethany insisted, throwing her hands back in surrender.  
>"You can't give up now," Mohinder said, "it's not even noon yet!"<br>"It's my fault," Rain sighed. "I can't concentrate."  
>"What is it you're trying to concentrate on?" Suresh asked, thoughtfully.<br>"Calming down," Rain said. "Relaxing. That's what worked last time."  
>"Why do you think it's not working now?"<br>"Because she can't relax!" Bethany interjected. "Honestly, neither can I, but last time I got riled up, not calmed down."  
>"Do you suppose it's some sort of positivenegative thing?" The scientist suggested.  
>Bethany looked indignant. "Meaning?"<br>"Like, a battery, or a magnet. Opposites attract, so on." Rain exclaimed. "Maybe! Okay," she closed her eyes. "I'll try harder." She took a deep breath and released it slowly, then put her hands up.  
>Bethany furrowed her eyebrows and gritted her teeth, putting her hands up as well. When Rain opened her eyes, there was a brief flash of light, almost blinding in nature, and the beams were again visible. Rain watched in awe as her sister's eyes faded from a golden hazel to a deep, dark blue. The static beams slowly died away. Thunder rumbled outside. Both girls again began to experience that energetic 'alive' feeling.<br>Mohinder observed without saying a word.  
>"Okay," Rain stood up. "Yesterday, when Sylar broke in, I went to dial 911 and my finger busted a hole in the phone."<br>"So that's what happened." Bethany said. "Got it!"  
>"Yeah." Rain said. "I felt like...I don' t know. I got attacked by adrenaline on steroids. I thought I could break a table with my little finger." She turned to Mohinder. "After you left it was like my muscles turned to jelly."<br>He stared at her. Not as though she were crazy, but like she was on to something.  
>"I felt the same way," Bethany said. "I figured it was just the adrenaline wearing off."<br>"Maybe it was." Dr. Suresh said, quietly. "Rain, come here."  
>After a quick glance and a quirked eyebrow at Bethany, Rain crossed the room and stood next to Mohinder. He promptly slid off the bed and on to the floor on his knees. He motioned for Rain to follow. She did, though feeling rather awkward.<br>"This is going to sound a bit strange," He propped his elbow against the bed, "But I want you to arm wrestle me."  
>"Well, I guess it could be stranger." Rain mumbled. She took his hand. "Ready when you are."<br>"One," he steadied his grip. "Two...three."  
>Instantly, Mohinder's hand and arm were deep in the covers of the bed.<br>"Sorry," Rain said, "I thought you were ready."  
>Mohinder stared. "I was."<br>Their hands came back up, and both repositioned themselves. "Let's try again." He said.  
>He counted to three again, and again Rain had him instantly defeated.<br>"Really Doctor," she said. "You don't have to try and make me feel-"  
>"I wasn't." He interrupted. "That's just it. And I'm willing to bet your sister could beat me just as easily."<br>"Why's that?" Rain was examining her own arm and hand closely.  
>"Well...I have an ability too."<br>"You do?" Both girls said at the same time.  
>"Yes." He replied. "I'm strong, fast, and I can climb odd surfaces."<br>"Like an athlete?" Asked Rain.  
>"Sort of," Mohinder responded, "but like a super athlete."<br>"What does that have to do with us?"  
>"There's something else that helped me come to this conclusion." Mohinder sat back on the bed. "I told you before that Sylar has some sort of psychokenetic ability. I couldn't figure out at first why he didn't use them when he came to the hotel. The more I thought about it, I realized he couldn't. Now I think I know why."<br>"And you think it has something to do with me and Beth? Like, we're some kind of 'mute' button?"  
>"More than that." Suresh took a deep breath. "I think you...borrow the abilities of whomever you're around. Take it for yourself and leave them wiped clean."<br>"Oh, that's wonderful." Rain mumbled.  
>"It can be!" Mohinder exclaimed. "It means Sylar can't get to you."<br>"Uh, yes, he can," Rain protested. "We don't know any of this for sure, and besides that what does it have to do with the lightning thing?"  
>"We'll find out." He promised. "And...we will find a way to get you back home.<br>Rain wasn't assured.

"I'll have to take these samples back to my lab," Dr. Suresh explained, while gathering his things. "You two stay together, and keep a sharp eye out."  
>"We will," Rain promised. It didn't come out sounding nearly as confident as she'd hoped.<br>He gave them both a sad look. "Be careful. Stay safe."  
>"You too."<br>Once he was gone, Rain and Bethany felt that same, strange energy drain.  
>"I hope he doesn't crash," Bethany said, staring out the window.<br>"The weather's not so bad, now." Rain said. "If he drives carefully, he should be fine." It had been a long time since anyone's presense felt that comforting to Rain, and it seemed silly, but the thought of losing him now scared her. She knew she had to shake that state of mind, that often a strong, confident figure could be easy to attach to in a time of stress, or fear. But she didn't want ot think that was all it was. She wanted to believe that they had a special connection, that it was more than just a coincidence that they met.  
>Maybe she was being ridiculous and selfish. Who could really tell? Time, perhaps? She would see.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**The Princess and the Papoose**

** Chapter 6**

_Soon, the gentle sound of water and the warm afternoon caused the Princess and the Papoose to fall asleep. As they slept, the dark clouds in the sky grew darker, and it began to rain.  
>Across the lake from the dark water caves came the Purple Dragon. He was a terrible sight as he flew about the sky, frightening all who could see him. During his show of terror, he swooped down on the sleeping Princess and snatched her up! He carried her away to his cave.<em>

He next day consisted of lots of driving. First, Mohinder arrived early and offered to take the girls to breakfast. Seeing as how they'd had nothing but hotel food for the past few days, they gladly accepted. The restaurant was right up the street and around the corner, but the drizzle was heavy enough to warrant a car trip. Next he took them to see his lab, but first they had to make a stop at the motel because Rain forgot her sweater. After that they went to visit a friend of the doctor's, but he was otherwise occupied, so they drove back to the hotel. There they discovered that Bethany had left her purse at the laboratory, and they headed back quickly to get it before finally coming to a stop and settling for some TV at the motel while Mohinder did paperwork. He claimed that he was close to finding an answer, and as such sat brooding over his work.  
>It was 5:00 now, and though there would still be another hour and a half or so until the sun set, the sky was turning an ugly dark brown color. The weather man predicted severe thunderstorms, to which Bethany said, "Duh!"<br>Around 6:40, Mohinder pulled himself away from his work long enough to take the girls to dinner at a nice restaurant - the tab for which Rain insisted on paying.  
>It was 7:52 when they got back and finally, really settled for the night. It took Rain exactly forty-five minutes to take a hot bath, change into pajamas, crawl into bed, and crash.<br>Bethany didn't have such an easy time. Ten o'clock rolled around, and she still lay awake in darkness, staring at the ceiling. City night sounds filled her ears; sirens, music, people talking and arguing, and a particularly loud group of people in the room above them. Eventually, Bethany stood up, restless, and paced the room. She took a drink of water, used the bathroom, and laid back down. Still, she had no more luck getting to sleep. She got back up and crept to the door that separated her and Rain's room from Mohinder's. She listened for a moment, trying to determine whether he was awake or not, but all she could hear was soft flute music. That could mean anything. Eventaully, she made the decision to tap gently on the door. A moment later, it opened slowly.  
>Dr. Suresh was in his night clothes, but it didn't appear as though he'd been sleeping. There was no light except for the glow of a laptop monitor.<br>"Bethany!" He said, quietly. "Are you alright?"  
>"I'm fine," she said, wrapping her arms aroud herself. "I just couldn't sleep."<br>Mohinder glanced past her at Rain, who was far away in dreamland, then invited Bethany in. He closed the door then pulled another chair up to the small hotel table-made-work-desk, and the two of them sat down.  
>"I couldn't sleep either," Mohinder said, "So I worked some more on this."<br>"What is it?" Bethany asked, pulling her chair closer.  
>"A way to get you back." He said. "I think whatever brought you here was related to your abilities. Your sister was right, there was an energy surge, at the moment you connected. I believe if we can re-create that moment we should be able to send you back through to...is something the matter?"<br>"Me? No...I'm just...thinking about going back. My old job, my old house, my old lack-of-food, no mom, etcetera."  
>He looked at the floor, and Bethany suddenly felt bad for spilling that on him.<br>"I'm sorry," she said, "I just kind of like it here, and I know I can't stay."  
>"You like it here?"<br>She nodded.  
>"Even with Sylar lurking around every dark corner waiting for you?"<br>She looked up to see him smiling, and laughed.

The rainfall was getting thicker.  
>"Nice place," Sylar muttered to himself. He was standing outside a ratty, cheap old motel surrounded by nicer businesses that really made the place look like a dump. Moving across town was an interesting maneuver, but so unoriginal! Anyone could predict that! Especially since the foolish doctor had left his father's cab parked right across the street.<br>Their lack of creativeness was disappointing. More than that, he found himself a bit surprised by the fact that, after three years, in a town full of old, abandoned buildings, the 'heroes' (as they arrogantly called themselves) had not yet set up an underground hideout. No base of operations! Then again, perhaps that would be too predictable. Almost as much so as crossing town to hide from the boogeyman. Pity.  
>He approached a room door: 101. It seemed appropriate, perhaps this was it. Carefully, quietly, almost artistically, Sylar pressed his ear against the door.<br>Nothing.  
>Wait-there was breathing. Steady, like someone who's asleep. One person. Surely the Ticket sisters had enough sense to stay together? Lightening flashed in the distance, and a few seconds later, thunder rolled. The rain crashed down harder, and Sylar realized that the room's privacy curtain was not one-hundred percent closed. Peering inside, he saw only the blanketed feet of a dozing person near the end of the bed. He recognized the purse, though, sitting in the chair. This was the right room. Why the girls would separate he wasn't sure, but at least this mystery worked to his advantage.<br>"Hey! What are you doing?"  
>Sylar spun around to face a short, round man. He was wearing a hotel uniform; his nametag said 'Jack'.<br>Sylar had to think quickly. Not too hard, the situation wasn't that bad.  
>"My, uh, girlfriend locked me out." He brushed his wet hair from his face. "It's my fault, I told her I had my room key, but I left it in my other pants...if I could get a spare-"<br>"You think I'm stupid, boy?" The old man shouted.  
>He did think so, but knew that saying so would not help his situation any. "Sir, please-"<br>"I'm calling the police!" He exclaimed, pulling up his cell phone.  
>Sylar cringed. "I really wish you wouldn't do that."<br>Backing up, Jack may have been dialing 911, but his phone suddenly crumbled to pieces.  
>"I didn't wanna have to do this." Sylar said, sincerely.<br>The following morning, Jack's body would be found on the roof of the McDonald's across the street; however, poor Jack's fate is not important.  
>Once Sylar was rid of the distraction, he decided the best course of action would be to borrow a key from the lobby, program it for room 101, then go in quietly. He could always just break the electronic lock off and trick the tumblers into turning, but where was the creativity in that?<br>Sylar swiped the forged key, praying silently that it would work. The red light on the door turned to green, and he quietly opened it. The eldest girl, Rain Ticket, slept soundly on the bed nearest the entrance. Another queen-sized bed sat across the room. It was unmade, but no one slept in it. The younger girl? Perhaps.  
>Sylar couldn't work here. He had to get her away from the other one first.<br>Carefully, he lifted Rain out of her bed. The blankets slid away from her slender frame, showing off her silk top-and-pants pajamas. Her in his arms, sleeping like a baby, Sylar left the hotel room to find somewhere quiet.  
>Somewhere quiet and alone.<p>

Whether it was the music or Mohinder's rambling that did it, Bethany had fallen asleep on her arms on the table. It was midnight, and Mohinder decided that he should probably be off to bed as well. He shut his laptop. Leaned back. Stretched. Bethany remained peacefully asleep at the odd angle. Mohinder stood up and snatched a blanket from the bed, then gently placed it over Bethany's shoulders, positioning it so it wouldn't fall.  
>"Goodnight," he whispered, then crawled into bed and fell asleep.<p>

Was it moments? Hours? The next thing Mohinder saw was Bethany Ticket, pulling him from a deep sleep. Her eyes were wide with panic. There was a red line on her cheek from her sweater.  
>"Mohinder!" She cried. "Wake up!"<br>"I'm awake, I'm awake!" He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What's the matter?"  
>"Rain!" She stuttered a bit, then finally aranged her words in a way that made sense. I had a nightmare about her, so I went to check on her, and she wasn't there! The door was open, and-and-"<br>"Calm down!" Mohinder put his hands on her shoulders, and instantly she collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavy. "It's Sylar, isn't it? I know it is! He already killed her!"  
>"Bethany!" He shook her, and she stopped babbling. "Calm down, we have to assume he took her alive."<br>Her breath was shallow and shaky, and she appeared as though she were trying desperately not to cry.  
>"We'll find her.<p>

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Princess and the Papoose - Part II**

** Prologue**

_Dark_.

Dark could mean anything. But as far as Rain Ticket was concerned, dark wasn't right. Neither was this sitting position, or this hard chair that she was tied to.  
>"Hello, Rain." A sickly sweet voice came from the shadows.<br>"Who are you?" Rain's own voice was hoarse and shaky. "Where am I?"  
>A man's face became faintly visible, still camoflauged by the dim light. He was handsome, but an eerie glint haunted his eyes.<br>"As for where you are," he said, softly, "you tell me." He drew closer, and fear gripped at Rain's core like ice to a metal pole.  
>"Who am I?" A twisted grin played across his face. "You can call me Sylar."<p>

_As she dozed, the Papoose dreamt that the Princess was in terrible danger; the Purple Dragon from across the lake had kidnapped her and stolen her magic pouch!  
>When the Papoose woke up she was terrified and tried to warn the Princess of the danger, but the Princess wasn't there. The Papoose's terrible dream had come true!<br>She raced back to the Kingdom in search of a handsome Prince to rescue the Princess and take back her magic pouch._

**Chapter 1**

"Are you absolutely positive she's gone?" Dr. Mohinder Suresh was digging in his suitcase for some suitable daytime clothes. Across the room, Bethany Ticket paced, anxiously worrying aloud about her sister.  
>As far as they could tell, Rain Ticket had been abducted only hours earlier. Their best guess was that her abductor was a serial killer who had been persuing both girls for the past several days.<br>"Yes, I'm sure!" Bethany exclaimed, indignantly. "I know Rain, she would already have gotten in touch with us by now if she was alright!"  
>"I believe you," Mohinder assured her. He brushed past, toward the bathroom, with an armful of clothes.<br>"W-are you gonna, like, call the police or something?" Bethany called after him.  
>"We can't." Mohinder told her. "They wouldn't grasp the situation, and we could endanger a lot of people." He came back out, his shirt buttoned crooked and his collar turned up. He was looking for shoes.<br>"Then what are we gonna do?" Bethany asked.  
>"I have a friend who can help." He said.<br>"How? Who?"  
>"He was police officer." Mohinder explained. He glanced under the bed, managing to successfully locate his shoes. "Until his ability manifested. He might know what to do."<br>"What's his 'ability'?" Bethany asked, skeptically.  
>"He can manipulate thoughts."<br>"Oh. I'm sure that'll be helpful." Her sentence had sarcastic undertones.  
>Mohinder looked up. "I think you'd be surprised just how much it helps."<br>"Your...uh..." she motioned to her own shirt.  
>Mohinder looked down. His face reddened. "Oh, um, thank you."<br>While he fixed his buttons, Bethany made her way outside toward his cab, defying the pouring rain. When Mohinder followed he was on his cell. He unlocked the car, then they both climbed in and started off.  
>"Matt?" He said, turning the ignition. "This is Mohinder Suresh." He glanced at Bethany. "I need your help."<p>

"You were very hard to catch." Sylar's calm voice flooded the large, mostly-empty room.  
>"Oh yeah?" So far, he hadn't hurt Rain at all, but that didn't make her any less terrified. "How's that?"<br>"For some reason my powers don't work when I'm with you and your sister." He cocked his head to the side. "Why might that be?"  
>"I don't know," Rain retorted. "You kidnapped me before we could figure it out."<br>Her captor's eyes flashed dangerously, as if to say 'don't toy with me!', but aside from that his expression never changed.  
>"I think you do know," he insisted. "Why else would you be here?"<br>She narrowed her eyes. "I think you know that I don't. That's one of your powers, isn't it? Knowing when someone's lying?"  
>He came closer. "Please, don't make me angry." That unkindly gentle tone was back. "Trust me, I'm not pleasant when I'm angry."<br>Rain shivered, whether from the cold or her fear or the chill of his words or a combination of the three, she couldn't tell.  
>"Thank you for establishing the ground rules," she muttered. "Would you please, sir, tell me where we are?"<br>"We're on a boat." He said. "A very pretty one, or at least it used to be. Now it's worn out and broken. Such a shame, too." He touched her hair, slowly and Rain mentally recoiled.  
>She said the first thing she thought to; "Why haven't you killed me yet?"<br>"I don' t know, really," he mumbled, absently. "Maybe I thought you could help me. It's silly, of course," he raised his eyebrows, "But you can' t blame a guy for trying!"  
>Rain's eyes widened, and she said, "You! You have that ability, right The...um...telekenesis!"<br>Sylar stared for a moment. "That's right."  
>"That means..." Rain's jaw dropped. "You could strangle somebody from across the room, right?"<br>"I don't see-"  
>"Could you?"<br>"I can. And have."  
>"Then that means..." Rain laughed. At herself. "That makes you the man from Bethany's dream. And I'm the one she was dreaming about."<p>

Matt Parkman. Mid-30s, x-cop, constantly fighting for his life and freedom.  
>To Bethany, that was the perfect resume, but actually meeting Matt was a whole lot different than hearing Mohinder talk about him. Dr. Suresh had left out some things.<br>Matt was flighty. Jumpy. Not the kind of person Bethany really ever 'hit it off' with. But she needed his help, and anyone who was willing to face Sylar to help a stranger find her sister was good enough for her.  
>"Her name is Rain Ticket," Mohinder explained after a brief introduction. "We're fairly certain that Sylar took her alive."<br>"Do we know where she is?" Matt asked.  
>"No," Mohinder replied. "We were kind of hoping that you could help us with that."<br>"Well I can read minds but I can't find them." Matt grumbled. "Any clue-a lead or something-I dunno, might be helpful."  
>"I might have something," Bethany said quietly. "I didn't say anything before 'cause it's sort of weird."<br>Mohinder and Matt exchanged looks, and the latter said, "I'll take that."  
>"My dream last night...I saw Sylar carry rain off in the dark. He took her to like...I think it was a boat. I don' t know, it was really dark."<br>"Wait," Mohinder said. "Was it an old, rusted cruise liner with a...maroon tint?"  
>"I would have called it royal purple, but yeah. You know it?"<br>"Yes!" He exclaimed. "The _S.S. Hope_. It's been docked for as long as I've been here!"  
>"Longer than that." Matt said. "It was there when I brought my wife here, six or so years ago. It looked old even then."<br>"Think it's still there?" Bethany wondered aloud.  
>Mohinder hefted a sigh. "Let's find out."<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**The Princess and the Papoose - Part II**

** Chapter 2**

"So how will you take my power?" Rain questioned. Scared as she was, she could not refrain from asking questions.  
>"I'll cut your head open and look at your brain." Sylar explained. "That's my super power. I see how things work. Of course I could just touch your blood and examine the DNA, but where's the fun in that?"<br>Rain swallowed back a nervous laugh. "Yep. I ask too many questions. Sorry."  
>"Oh don't be," he said, "makes things more interesting."<br>"I'm sure." Rain mumbled.  
>"So before I kill you," Sylar pulled up a small stool and sat down, less than three inches in front of Rain. "Tell me a little about your ability."<br>"Well," Rain tried to control the shaking in her voice. "It's about equality, I think. Or really, equal opposites. Strong and weak, brave and cowardly," she scowled. "Good and evil."  
>"I see." He thought for a moment. "Basically it makes you dependant on someone else?"<br>"Something like that. You'd need a partner for it to work-something you'll never get if you kill me. Or Bethany."  
>Sylar narrowed his eyes. "Is that an attempt at a bribe?"<br>Rain cocked her head to the side. "Is it working?"  
>He smiled.<p>

"Is that the docking bay?" Bethany asked.  
>"That's definitely it." Mohinder replied.<br>"You were right," Matt breathed.  
>"Wonderful. Now what do we do?" Bethany stared angrily at the empty water before them.<br>"Now we find the _Hope_!" Mohinder said.  
>"Mohinder," Matt said, quietly, "you know we're both thinking the same thing."<br>"No!" Mohinder exclaimed, his loud tone startling them both. "I will not accept that!" He glanced at Bethany. "I promised myself I would protect her and her sister. I mean to stand by that."  
>"And I respect that," Matt replied. "But what if this was set up?"<br>"I can hear you, you know!" Cried Bethany, indignantly.  
>"I know, I didn't mean you," Matt sighed. "But Sylar doesn't take anyone alive. That's just not his M.O. I know he's up to something. More than just adding to his collection."<br>"Well I'm sure he's smarter than you think!" Bethany argued. "He probably figured out that Rain and I don't just have regular old abilities."  
>"You're not entirely convinced of that," he pointed out.<br>"You're right, I'm not. I just want to believe that my sister is alive and well, then I want to find her. And I know you don't trust me, but I want you to get out of my head and get on track! Please!" Bethany was again on the verge of tears, and 'Officer' Parkman decided to back off.  
>"Okay," he said, "alright. I'm sorry."<br>Mohinder cut in before any more harsh words could be thrown about. "Let's go find that boat."  
>"Agreed." Bethany held her watery glare at Matt as she climbed back into the car.<br>"Matt," Mohinder growled once Bethany was out of earshot.  
>"I know," he said, "I'm sorry. I just got carried away. You can't know who to trust."<br>"Oh, and you can?" Mohinder drew closer. "If you truly trust me, I would appreciate if you trusted my instincts as well."  
>"I do," Matt said, "I promise."<br>"Good. Then get in the car and try to control your sudden urges to break the heart of a young girl."  
>"Okay. I will."<br>They got back in and drove away in silence. Nobody bickered anymore.

"Where are you going?" Rain asked.  
>"I'm not going anywhere, however I am going to consider your offer." Sylar replied. It wasn't often he met a woman as charming as Rain, and he had to admit the prospect of killing her saddened him. Whether she was being brave or stupid in her suggestion, he couldn't tell. Perhaps it was even a half-hearted plea for her sister's life. That plea just may turn out to be a successful one. He would need a partner, in such a case she didn't lie. In fact, she hadn't lied to him yet, and he wasn't sure whether that made her more trustworthy or more devious than she appeared. His decision to kill her or let her live rested soley upon that, in fact, so he musn't take it lightly. She seemed very determined not to let herself show either fear or hope, and while it may seem confusing to some, Sylar knew the exact ploy. Of course, being a smart girl and decidedly more devious than she looked Rain would know that he'd used that tecnhique and no doubt refuse to execute it! So was it simply that she was truly unafraid? Sylar lent her a glance; no, she was afraid. Though she was somehow able to mask it, she was very scared. Whether for herself or her precious Bethany he may never know. So what was her purpose? Perhaps she meant to trick him into not taking her gift - or maybe a more long-term plan. Mabe she had no plan at all and was simply playing by ear as she went, stepping lightly and hoping the ice didn't crumble beneath her skates.<br>Rain looked at him, and for a moment Sylar felt her intense hazel eyes boaring a hole through his soul. No longer was her deviousness decided, it simply was. The stare died down almost instantly, but he could see on her face that she'd learned something new. Had she spotted a weakness that he hadn't known was visible? What did his expression portray only moments ago? Hate? Malice? Sorrow? Fear? For the moment he had to push the thought aside, for she was still staring at him and he was sure that he was beginning to feel scared. He mustn't let that surface for her to see.  
>Sylar took in his hands a knife, and fear did flash across Rain's face - for herself, no doubt.<br>"What are you doing?" She asked.  
>"I've made up my mind."<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**The Princess and the Papoose - Part II**

** Chapter 3**

Mohinder, Bethany, and Matt had, through a series of questions, directions, contacts, and short driving trips, found themselves in an old military hangar. It was no longer in use by the US government, but everybody they talked to said that a retired Air Force pilot still lived there and would sell cruises or moves or whatever.  
>"Hello?" Mohinder's call echoed through the huge building. Old air crafts littered the lot. A streak of gray light traveled the floor in a straight line, shining down from the ceiling where it looked like it opened up.<br>Mohinder tried again. "Is anybody here?"  
>"What's that?" An elderly man appeared from behind a dark green huey helicopter. Black oil streaked his face and stained his hands and the assumably-once-white rag he held. A pair of headphones hung around his neck, like he'd just taken them off.<br>"Um," Mohinder stepped forward, and said, "we were told you were the person to talk to for a ride?"  
>"Yessir! Samuel Cameron at your service!"<br>"Mr. Cameron-"  
>"Son, my name's 'Sam'."<br>Mohinder apologized and tried again. "Sam, we're looking for a boat."  
>"I ain't got no boats. Helicopters, jet planes, if it flies, I got it. Water's a whole different thing."<br>"We don't want to rent a boat," Bethany cut in, growing increasingly impatient with Dr. Suresh. "We want to find one. Much easier to do that from the air than the water."  
>"Indeed it is!" Sam exclaimed. "For that I'd say you want a chopper. Hard to fly in them winds, sure, but-"<br>"Have you even been outside?" Exclaimed Bethany, "It's storming!"  
>"I seen it out there," Sam assured them. "The water don't bother me, unless that wind starts howlin'."<br>"Then we would like to go as soon as possible." Said Matt. "It's a little urgent."  
>"Well," Sam turned to the machine he'd just been underneath. "She's small, but she's fast and mighty steady."<br>"How much?" Asked Bethany.  
>"Depends on if you need a pilot or not." He smiled.<p>

Cold steel contacted Rain's wrist. Her heart raced in anticipation of whatever it was Sylar was about to do.  
><em>Rip!<em>  
>He'd cut the tape and yanked it from her skin. It started to turn red. He did the same on her other side.<br>"We're here." Sylar took Rain by the hand and led her at a run away from the dark room, through a few dim passageways, and suddenly Rain could smell fresh ocean air. Sylar threw open a door several seconds before they reached it. Land was visible, yes, but it was several meters away from the open door.  
>"Better jump!" Sylar exclaimed.<br>"Jump that?" Rain nearly screamed as Sylar pulled her close to him and launched across the water. She shut her eyes tight, gritting her teeth, and braced for a hard impact into cold water. But in a few moments, her bare feet made contact with beach sand. She didn't even really realize that she'd been swaying before until the ground lurched from beneath her feet and she crumpled.  
>"Wha...what just happened?" Rain felt for the ground around her.<br>Sylar sat down, cross-legged next to her. "I jumped. I brought you with me. You didn't trust me."  
>"Why should I trust you?"<br>"Have I ever given you reason not to?"  
>Rain stared.<br>"Okay," Sylar nodded slightly. "I lied to you when we first met. But I learned my lesson! What say we call it a truce?"  
>"...a truce?"<br>"If we're gonna be partners, we have to be on good terms!"  
>"Partners, you say?" Rain didn't bother masking the suspicion in her voice. "And how, exactly, am I going to forgive you your tresspasses?"<br>Sylar raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "I was hoping you'd give it to me on credit."  
>Rain narrowed her eyes. "Okay."<br>"Partners?"  
>"Agreed."<br>"Good." Sylar nodded, slowly. "There's still one thing I need from you."

Bethany couldn't help gripping the bottom of her seat until her knuckles turned white. She was well aware that her face was roughly the same color.  
>"Are you alirght?" Asked Mohinder. Dull light filled the hangar as two overhead doors swung apart.<br>"Yeah," Bethany replied, "just a little terrified of flying, that's all."  
>"What did I tell you before?" Mohinder's voice was low, presumably inaudible by Matt and Sam up front.<br>"I don' t know - what?" As Bethany finished her sentence, a slow whirring sound filled their ears.  
>Mohinder pried her hand from the seat and gripped it. "I said I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Now stop holding your breath or you'll turn blue."<br>Bethany exhaled sharply and smiled. "Thanks, _dad_."

"Can you walk?" Sylar asked. He stood to demonstrate his own ability to do so.  
>"Not sure," Rain tried to follow. Her knees shook, and Sylar could tell she was gonna fall before she even did. He caught her, both exasperated and amused by her incompetence.<br>"I'll carry you." He decided.  
>"No, I've got it." Obviously she still held resentment toward him. Oh well, he hadn't expected her to get over it right away. She pried his arms away from her waist and took a wobbly step. "Okay." Rain breathed. "Where are we going?"<br>"My favorite place in the world." Sylar began walking. The ground did seem to sway, but he ignored it.  
>"Where's that?" Rain asked.<br>"Here. On this island." Said Sylar.  
>Rain huffed. "What kind of place?"<br>"You'll see."  
>"You're not treating me very 'equal'," she pointed out.<br>"We're not equal," Sylar countered. "Not yet. You have something that I want, I know something that you don't. Be fair, Rain!"  
>"Okay, Sylar. I'll be fair. Fine." She crossed her arms and closed her mouth, then continued walking, staring straight ahead.<br>Sylar was content with the silence. His past few years had been spent in silence. He could easily sense that it made his female companion uncomfortable, but he was alright with that too. She was very obviously used to discomfort. That was good; it would make things much easier. Particularly the next few hours, which promised to be rough.  
>As they walked they came upon a pile of rocks - quite aesthetically pleasing on the outside, but Sylar knew what lay behind. He pushed a boulder aside with his mind and, though he didn't have to, threw his whole body into the action. He deserved to be a little showy!<br>"Nice." Rain muttered.  
>He lead her into a tunnel within the rocks. The pathway slanted downward, and at one point became unbearably narrow, but the narrow pathway suddenly opened up into a large, pitch-black room.<br>"Still with me?" Sylar called.  
>"That depends," Rain responded, right next to him. "Still plan on keeping me alive?"<br>Sylar laughed and pulled a flashlight from his pocket. "Now, there's a hook on the ceiling...ahha!" He hung the light up and turned the front so that it shown about the rock cavern like a lantern. He then looked up at Rain just in time to catch her initial reaction. Her eyes widened, sparkling with the same glittery purple streaks that the walls bore. She caught herself, though, and cleared her throat.  
>"It's...very nice. Sparkly." She said, casually.<br>"It's beautiful." Sylar said. "My mother and I used to come here when I was a kid. We'd bring sleeping bags and food and spend the night."  
>"You still see her?"<br>"My mother?"  
>"Yes."<br>Sylar flexed his jaw. "She died two years ago."  
>Rain's expression softened. "How?"<br>"I'd rather not talk about it."  
>"But you miss her very much."<br>He glared. "Of course I miss her. She was my mother."  
>"Then you should talk about it. Sometimes it helps - especially when it was tragic." She said, quietly.<br>He looked at her. "She tried to stab me with a pair of scissors."  
>"So you killed her?"<br>"It was an accident!"  
>"Defending yourself from an old woman with a pair of scissors?" Rain looked at him sideways. "Did you really believe she was going to kill you?"<br>"No! I did-" He stopped and steadied his breathing. He mustn't become agitated. "She was scared. I was too. Things got ugly and somebody was gonna die."  
>"So you killed your own mother?"<br>This girl had an awful lot of gall! He didn't respond, and her voice got quieter.  
>"I just lost my mother, too. She died less than two years ago and left me in charge of my little sister."<br>"You think you understand," Sylar spat. "You don't."  
>"I didn't say I did," Rain corrected. "But Bethany knows how it feels. What it's like to go through every day knowing that you're the reason she's not around. That if it weren't for you, she'd still be here."<br>Sylar could feel his pulse racing. What kind of card was she playing? "What are you saying?"  
>"That I can't imagine what it feels like, and I think we have more in common than you realize." Rain took a stance very close to him. Against the dark purple walls she looked menacing. "I wouldn't kill someone, and you would. But what else would we do differently? Maybe murder is even the next step in my evolution. But you're sad and lonely, and deep under that shell of yours you're scared. Scared that your humanity, the one thing you cling to, is slowly dwindling and that your last tether to reality is about to be cut." She stepped closer so suddenly and forcefully that Sylar found himself stumbling backward, barely catching himself.<br>"You asked me about my ability," Rain whispered. "I don't know how it works, and I may not understand it in it's entirety, but I do understand that it requires teamwork and friendship. Between Bethany and I there is a lot of love and a lot of trust. If you want to recreate that bond then you're going to have to really try and really trust me. And I have to trust you." Her face suddenly went pale, and she did what Sylar had been wanting to do for some time now; she fainted.


End file.
